New HP ideas for use
by Druss the Legend
Summary: My HPNM idea....its pretty old, but i think its still original...that is no one used the idea yet. So go wild.


I 

Hey guys. Well I thought I would post a idea for a story that has been spinnig round in my head. I am not much of a writer…actually I haven't written any fics. But I do enjoy reading other peoples hard work and toil. So any way this is a plot device I thought up, and if any of you out there feel like using it – be my guest. Hell you don't have to tell me you are using it…just drop me a line if you do post the story cuz I would like to read it. Of course you are more then welcome to change the plot as you see fit. This is just a line to a hopefully new story.

p.s. I once posted this idea in the NarcissaHarry yahoo group, but since that got taken down, and the idea lost, I thought I would post it here again. So…um don't get all worked up thinking I stole this idea from someone else.

Pairing: Harry/narcissa and/or ginny/bella – (ginny or bella with Harry; not both them with each other)

Harry's Sixth Year.

Harry's mourning Sirius's death. Heeding the order's threat, the Dursley's leave Harry alone. Since he is grieving, Harry stops eating and his health deteriorates. But a company party to be held in the Dursley's home causes Uncle Vernon to scream at Harry to make himself look more presentable. Apparently one of his boss's has met Harry when he was younger and had taken a liking to him. So as much as Vernon hates it, Harry has to be present at the party. Even after cleaning himself up, Harry find himself looking like….well, shit. Fearing he will have another row with Vernon, he closes his eyes and really wishes he could look a little healthier. And surprise, surprise, he looks much better. Of course, he is shocked. But a few tries he concludes he must be a Metamorphagus.

He spends the rest of the summer perfecting his ability. It mainly helps him keep his mind of Sirius. Of course he doesn't tell the Order about it. A letter from Sirius helps him overcome most of his grief close some of the issues. Of course Harry inherits the Black Fortune. But Dumbledore doesn't know. Sirius secretly went to Grignotts, to talk to the goblins and establish his innocence (verasatium or something); and change his will. He also left instruction to keep the will execution private. That's why Dumbledore doesn't know.

With Sirius resolved, Harry starts training. Since he cant do magic, he starts with physical. A little morning run round Little Whining (sp?), chased by the entire female population, while looking like Tom Cruise or some other Hollywood heartthrob does wonders for one's endurance! .

In the meantime, Fudge, facing an impeachment, and in an effort to save his career he starts slandering Harry Potter, blaming the Dark Lord's return on him. (Fourth Year – the ritual requiring Harry's blood that brought back Lord Voldemort). Without Harry there to defend, and Dumbledore's sinister intentions, the public is soon crying for Harry's blood.

Voldemort continues his campaign of terror. Soon he has a strong hold on Wizarding Britain, and spreads his campaign to the rest of Europe.

Harry, not allowed to receive any mails from his friends, or the Prophet, is in the dark about this. Towards the end of the summer, Dumbledore comes to collect Harry. He tells Harry to be very careful around everyone. He shows Harry the Daily Prophet, and Harry is pissed. Of course Dumbledore absolves himself for not standing up for Harry, citing a very important and under cover mission. But nonetheless, he advises Harry to stay in his room. Apparently, everyone is uneasy around Harry.

Soon, Dumbledore starts Harry's training. Instead for teaching Harry how to fight, he just teaches him one spell. A powerful light spell that is capable of killing Voldemort. Since Voldemort's reign is spreading so fast, Dumbledore is resolved to finish the war as soon as possible.

Dumbledore then outlines the plan. He will have Snape portkey Voldemort into a heavily warded room, where Dumbledore will duel Voldemort. Once Voldemort is off balance or goes down, Harry, who will have concealed himself with a combination of spells plus his invisibility cloak, will step out and send out the only light killing curse.

The day before the plan takes effect, Harry feeling restless, decides to explore the house. He finds Dung passed out drunk. On an impulse, he hides Dungs body, takes his appearance and strolls round the house. Then suddenly Dumbledore beckons him to a room. Harry realizing that Dumbledore was probably looking for Dung sets about to correct him, but then Dumbledore starts outlining a plan to kill Harry Potter! Harry is shocked. Mistaking Harry silence for reluctance, (Dumbledore still thinks that it is Dung) he starts to explain why this is necessary. Bring up past incidences, like parseltongue, blowing up Aunt Marge, using the crucio on Bellatrix, generally putting a dark spin on all of Harry's action, he concludes that Harry is well on his way on the Dark path and needs to be neutralized as soon as possible. The other two aurors, who are part of the plan, agrees. Harry just nods so that he can get out of here.

At first all Harry feels is numbness. Soon that give way to anger. Then cold rage. He starts recalling everything connected to Dumbledore, Harry concludes that Dumbledore is afraid of Harry. he starts making connection between all the events in his life and Dumbledore, and is soon feeling murderous.

Despite all his measures, the abusive Dursley (cupboard under the stair), manipulating event so that Harry befriends Ron, harry reckons Dumbledore is afraid of loosing control of Harry. Harry no longer blindly trust him, and the DA shows Harry ability to attract loyal supporters. Dumbledore is afraid one day Harry is going to get tired of him and challenge his authority and may even win. (power loving dumbledore, evil dumbledore)

Pondering his options, Harry decides that after he kills Voldemort, he will take out Dumbledore. And in the confusion of Dumbledore's death, he will hightail it out of Grimmauld Place before the dumbledore's lackey can kill him.

The day finally arrives, and Harry and dumbledore positions themselves. Soon voldemort pops into the room and dumbledore and voldemort starts fighting. Harry is in awe of both their skill. Then he realizes that dumbledore deliberately shackled his skills so he cant retaliate. Harry is just a tool not even a bloody weapon! But from the fight one thing is clear. He is no match for either of them, and he has his work cut out if he is going to take out both of them in one day.

Then the strangest thing happens. Dumbledore slips. (The last toast Harry stuffed into his mouth before hurrying into the warded room and concealing himself for the fight, dripped some jam into the floor. And dumbledore slips on it. I wanted to make the reason for dumbledore's death something stupid, so when he is in heaven he can curse up a storm so big that they deport him to hell, or something.: )

Voldemort seizing his chance, throws a killing curse. While he is laughing, wheezing and panting at his success, Harry strolls up to him, starts an inane conversation about the weather and finishes him off with the light curse; all the while voldemort staring at him and wondering how the hell did it go so wrong when it seemed that Christmas came early.

With both dumbles and volde dead, Harry prepares himself to make a break for. But then fudge arrives at the scene. With the place so heavily warded fudge cant get inside, so set his curse breakers on it. Harry, knowing he has a few minutes until fudge get in, starts panicking. He is sure fudge will declare him the next dark lord when he sees both volde and dumbles dead. Desperate, Harry removes volde's clothes, assumes his appearance. He them burns volde's body so it can't be identified. Just then fudge charges into the room. Hoping to keep fudge off-balance, Harry tells him with potter and dumbles dead he is next.

As soon as all the ward goes down, volde portkey activates, taking Harry to voldie lair.

While Harry is gathering himself, a deatheater charges into the room, screaming success. One of voldemorts spies in the ministry, who also happened to be present at the scene where Harry portkeyed from, passed the news back to the deatheaters.

Soon every deatheater is congratulating Harry on a successful mission. (everyone thinks Harry is voldemort.) Hoping to keep suspicion off him, he announces a party.

(scene: a bunch of hardened deatheater partying like a bunch of teenage punk.)

Anyways, while Harry is trying to sneak out, a deatheater pulls him in the war room to ask his opinion of a raid. Not wanting to be responsible for death of any muggles, he calls a cease on all raids. And every time he tries to escape, one deatheater or another pulls him to aside to ask his opinion of something dark magic, new missin or something. (Harry being a novice in the dark art and acting like a hardcore dark lord goofs up often. And the deatheater, scared of the humiliating the dark lord, can start acting goofy, thinking its a new trend. Thought it would be funny.)

With his umpteenth attempt to escape foiled, Harry sits back to make a new plan. He then realizes he is in a golden position to fulfill his real destiny, save the wizarding world. The corrupt government that are passing laws that would make Hitler and Stalin look like grade school kids, the wizarding population that gives sheeps' a bad name (they are like sheep, but sheep's have self-preservatory instinct that the wizarding public lacks….and yet they are called sheep, hence the bad name for all of sheepkind), the blatant discrimination; Harry realizes he can change all that.

Calling all his deatheaters, he set about giving out new agendas,

"…I once promised you a world where the purebloods did not have to worry about the mudbloods dirtying our world. And it is time I delivered that promise to you. But for our utopia to come about, we must get rid of those who oppose us…not the ignorant muggles who knows nothing of us and cares for nothing for us but fudge who dares to oppose us at every turn. It is time we put him and his muggle loving ways in place …"

Now Harry is ready to take the battle to fudge.

This story can be Harry using the deatheater as a rebel group fighting the corrupt government. The 180 degrees on his opinion of muggle can be explained as appeasing deatheater; if he were to suddenly sprout Barney like songs about loving everyone, people are going to get suspicious. so leave the muggles alone if they leave us alone. Also he can come to accept that the wizarding world has a distinct culture, that is rapidly disappearing as muggle ideas and customs invade the wizarding world. For thousands of years the wizarding world survived apart from the muggles, evolving into something unique and "magical", and now that is in danger of disappearing as muggle culture pervades and witches and wizard drop old customs for the muggle ones. That's why it is important to protect what is left of the wizarding world, maybe create zones where the wizards and the muggle-born can mix, and zone where all thing muggle are banned. (just felt the need to explain how Harry can take up voldie's cause with going evil)

As for his power level, I didn't want to make Harry uber powerful from the start, but let him grow into it. Of course, with volde's extensive library, we can see him mature into a powerful wizard. Light or dark – reader's or author's choice

As for pairing…I thought narcissa and/or ginny (something addictive about redheads)

Well narsicca avoided the deatheater and voldie cuz she thought they were a bunch of morons. She subscribed to the idea of a pureblood society as much as the next pureblood, but she felt that the way that voldie was going about it was wrong. When her husband asked her to come for the big meeting – where Harry changes the policy for the war – narcissa is intrigued. She felt this was a step in the right direction. So she goes for the next meeting and the next and soon realizes that the change is not some whim of the dark lord, but something serious. She is happy because this is a cause that she can ally herself to. One day she offers advice to Harry on a particularly difficult mission; Harry is thankful. She starts offering advice wherever needed, and soon she becomes Harry's unofficial advisor right hand man…er woman, guiding him and protecting him through the war.

This can go on like this with narcissa slowly falling for Harry. The sudden politeness, manners, vision, charming smile, intelligent and inquisitive conversation, supposedly the most powerful man walking on earth (dumbles and "Harry Potter" were the challenger to the title) – oh yeah, Harry is definitely pushing all the right button. I suppose it would be more fun if Harry was clueless, but their will be definite friendship between them before the romance.

Lucius and Draco malfoy can be the comic reliefs. Finally ending their lives not serving their dark lord or dieing valiantly in battle as they planned…but choking on a plastic bag – those damn muggle contraption!

As for ginny, fifteen is not the age that can compete with narcissa's maturity and class. So I propose to increase her age to…25. here one idea. Of course ginny is very angry at voldemort for killing Harry. (Harry did not tell his friend that he is still alive. At first he was angry with them for not standing up for against fudge. Later on he was very busy fixing up DE central. Then he felt too much time has past and couldn't get the balls to tell them.) And she knows that she as much chance of scratching voldemort as…Ron kissing a spider. So she seeks out her reclusive grandmother who was a famous auror during grindlewalds' (sp?) reign, now retired. She begs and pleads, before her grandmother accepts her as an apprentice. The grandmother takes her to a magical cave (can be a magical device/room) where ten years pass inside while only one year pass outside. Within the 10 years her grandmother will teach her all the spell she knows and created; transforming her into a formidable witch. Harry spends the same amount of time (only one year that passed in the real world) training before stepping out to test his mettle against fudge's auror. Of course ginny is going to be Harry biggest "rival". There can be plenty of scenes where Harry clashes with ginny, only to leave saying something witty that will leave her blushing. As for Harry beign able to duel ginny…well Harry is talented. Ginny can face a crisis of conscience, the need to avenge Harry, and blushing cuz voldie said something. Harry think this is cute, and continues to do it. Their clash can change from need to kill each other (well at least for ginny) to duel of skills – who can overcome the other. For Harry this is a chance to meet his friends, so he takes every opportunity to duel them. Of course he is not trying to kill them, unlike his friends who are…but he doesn't mind. In fact, like his day of teaching the DA, he instructs them on how to improve their dueling skills, tips and strategy…generally pissing everyone off. Every duel he walks off the victor, with his friends promising vengeance and Harry promising he will be there the next time.

As for the girls being older then Harry, well, he is taking on the responsibility of the entire wizarding world, so that means he has to be capable of many things…warfare, strategies, politics, oratory skills etc. But since his debacle with Cho, he has avoided all trysts with girls. So this is one area he has not learnt anything about – not that anyone would dare to give lord voldemort advice about girls. So its better for someone experienced to led him into his journey to manhood.

Girls falling for Harry…hmmm; but having volde face can make it challenging. Of course, since Harry is a metamorphagus, its easy for him to transform into someone else. But he cant just one day up and change so…

"…in an age where PR (public relation) and opinion can make or break a causes, and not to forget the transgression of Fudge being ranked higher then me in the "100 most sexiest wizards alive" list, I felt having the face of a snake was not beneficial to our noble crusade of saving the wizarding world…so I washed the gunk off my face, got a shave, a manicure, a pedicure…and wallah I look like my old self…how about that huh! HUH!!"

now ginny can fall for him much more easier .

It was also suggested that instead Harry of killing voldemort and changing into him; that volde kills Harry, and Harry travel through their link and possess voldemort…kicking him out. Talk bout power he knows not.

if you dont like ginny it could be bella. (I know a lot of people are tired of Harry/ginny story.) Harry is pissed of at bella for killing Sirius, so completely ignores her. He doesn't wants to suddenly lose control and kill her and raise the suspicion of his DE so he stay away from her. Besides cissy is his friend, advisor, right hand wo...man. But bella is confused. She has always been the dark lords favorite. And yet the dark lord now completely ignores her. The mad persona that she cultivated was to turn the dark lord off from making any advances on her. Without the dark lords attention, she slowly comes out of her mad persona and begins to act normally. Still nothing. Oh well she is happy. But soon she starts missing the attention, and resolves to get back into the lord's good grace. But whatever heroics that she does in the battlefield doesn't seem to impress the dark lord. So she takes her offence on to a personal level. Before long she finds herself falling for the dark lord…

I haven't quite worked how snape plays into the story. Or harmione and ron for that matter. I decided to make ginny an auror. Of course she detests fudge, but she feels that as an auror she has the best chance of killing volde. The Order is in disarray. Dumbles never appointed an heir thinking he will live forever…(he didn't destroy the sorcerer stone…he is using it fir himself), so the Order's effectiveness is at an all time low, so ginny decides to leave. So her character can be something like she hates fudge, his policies, and all the atrocities she is being ordered to commit in the name of war – but for a chance to kill volde, she is willing to go through with it. But she is still a good person at heart, so the sudden noble turn that voldie has taken makes her forget her mission sometimes and smile at him or blush at his comments. Hence the conflict in her mind.

Hermione is the story's "genius". (Like in the movies – the guy who hacks into databases, creates awesome gadgets etc.) and Ron is…well ron. Torn between being an important person in the now defunct and virtually deserted Order, or a low level auror in the ministry. (he is not very skilled).

I am not sure how to end the story. I mean Harry is going to overthrow fudge. But will he then take on minister of magic position. That would mean Harry would be stuck as volde for the rest of his life. I thought he could ally himself with an old wizarding family who were once royalty, but since the parliamentary system took over they became obscure. If they help him, Harry can agree to let the head of the family take over the wizarding world, in return for all their resources and influence. They then make a demand that after the war "volde" disappears, cuz they don't want the DE torn between their rule and volde. Harry is too happy to agree cuz this will allow him to lay volde to rest and resume his life as Harry potter; with the threat that volde is watching over the wizarding world and if anything corrupt is going on then volde will come back destroy it.


End file.
